


Asamagica Drabbles

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik), The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just some good old fashioned sidestories, M/M, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Drabbles and One Shots connected to our Asagao Magical Girl AU.





	

Jon and PBG were recording for their radio show at the same time Hana had been asked to meet Jon for training. So, upon explaining this to PBG via a note hastily shoved under the door, she was invited to sit in on their recording. 

 

Granted, she had next to no idea what to do but try very hard not to make any noises, and it was incredibly nervewracking to do so, but at least it was an interesting experience, particularly when it came to the callers they took towards the end of the show. 

 

"Next caller!" The phone line clicked. "Aaaaaand you're on!"

 

An unfamiliar, somewhat garbled voice started rambling. "Ah, well, okay. This is gonna sound crazy but, um, I guess you could say I have something of an impossible secret."

 

Jon smirked, as if he was sure this would make good entertainment. "Go on."

 

But, that smirk dropped as soon as the voice started talking. "See, I'm actually a Magical Girl. I fight to protect the world from insane threats and stuff!"

 

"Who is he?", Hana mouthed at PBG. 

 

A slight frown. He mouthed back "I don't know..."

 

"Would we know them?", she questioned in a low whisper, not sure that was conveyable without breath. 

 

PBG shook his head, but said no more. 

 

"A-alright then." Jon seemed to be losing his composure, as confused as any of them. "Why is it you tell us this? Just to get it off your chest?"

 

"Well, not really. It's more like... I'm worried if I keep going like this, I'll just put my friends in danger, you know?", continued the voice. "My roommate still doesn't know, and I'm afraid if I don't tell him, he'll find out after it's too late."

 

Giving a thoughtful nod, Jon beckoned him to go on while twisting the cord of his headphones around his finger. "Ah, I see. Don't want him to end up your damsel in distress, huh?"

 

"No, that's not it either," mused the voice. "Quite the opposite really. I'm afraid he'll-"

 

"Sorry, but that's all the time we have for today!", PBG hastily interrupted. "Time for the next song!"

 

"W-wait! I wasn't-"

 

The line went silent. A vaguely familiar tune bubbled up and filled the room instead. A song with a title Hana couldn't place and lyrics too bittersweet for its cheerful tune.

 

Jon sighed as PBG pulled out his phone and seemed to start texting someone. “Jesus, these people need to stop being so careless. If you hadn’t cut them off, who knows what else they might have blabbed about.”

 

“You really think people would have taken that seriously?”, PBG countered, putting his phone on the table, but his eyes still fixed upon it. 

 

“Fair point,” Jon muttered under his breath. “Ah, so, Hana, I keep meaning to ask, why did you come in? Did Peebs invite you?”

 

Seriously? He’d forgotten again, hadn’t he? She just sighed as Jon seemed to slowly realize what was going on. 

 

“Oh. Uh, oops?”

  
  



End file.
